Electronic devices having a field or array of contacts are typically connected to other similar devices using molded socket devices, spring clip devices, or other mechanical packaging devices that cause the field or array of contacts of one device to individually contact or register with the field or array of contacts of the other device. Moreover, it is often necessary to permanently connect the contacts of such devices together for proper use. For example, a relatively expensive, separate, molded socket device, or device having “spring clips” is typically used to connect a land grid array (LGA) of a microprocessor, digital processor, or other integrated circuit device to a printed circuit board (PCB). In addition, such current designs may register or attach contacts individually, may not allow the LGA to be removed, may require selective gold plating on the PCB contacts, may not be permanently attached to the PCB, may not directly attach the LGA to the PCB, and/or may cause attachment of the LGA to the PCB to be difficult.